


consolation prize

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [52]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Piers and Marnie have spent too much time apart, but now that she's out of the running for the championship, they have a chance to catch up.
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Mary | Marnie
Series: Commissions [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	consolation prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madfalldyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/gifts).



> Another from my Pokemon special, in which no one was surprised that I did this

Piers would have had to come to the finals one way or another for his battle, but he would never miss seeing Marnie in the semi-finals. He is there to root for her, and then there to comfort her when she loses to one of her rivals, the kid who has been absolutely blowing everything out of the water this year. And then, there’s no time for any of that to sink in, because they’re helping that kid and the champion’s brother out, against whatever the hell it is that the chairman’s secretary is scheming.

But that night, he knows that Marnie will be alone and will have to deal with her disappointment, and he wants to be there for her. They booked separate rooms, but he goes to her room as soon as she tells him what number it is, and she lets him in, trying to not let him see just how bummed she is, but he can tell. Of course he can tell, it’s his little sister and she could never hide that from him.

“How are you holding up?” he asks her, and she sighs a bit.

“Long day,” she replies, which he can certainly agree with that. It will be another big day for him tomorrow, but he doesn’t mind staying up a little late if it means making Marnie feel better. Though he wants to put on a good show in the finals, wants to be able to remind everyone just what the Spikemuth gym can do, he’s sure that he can manage that just fine  _ after _ Marnie’s needs are taken care of.

It’s been a while since they’ve been able to be alone like this. She’s been gone on her journey, and even when she was back in town, she had no time to rest after her battle, spurred on by her new rival and not wanting to fall behind for even a second. But he knows it must be driving her crazy now, and with her disappointment to deal with and the question of where she’ll go from here heavy on her mind, he knows she needs nothing more than a chance to relax and let her big bro take care of her.

“You were great out there,” he says sincerely, and she hangs her head.

“I did my best, but I…”

“You were great,” he emphasizes, pulling her in for a hug. She’s still so much shorter than him, and he wonders if she’s going to have one last growth spurt and catch up to him, or if she’s done growing already, and he just took all the height for himself. “It’s not over just cos of today. Next year, you could…”

With her face pressed against his chest, she shakes her head. “Nah, I don’t think so. I...I know what I said before, but I think maybe I should…”

“You really mean it? Ya wanna take over from me?” he asks, surprised but very pleased. She’ll do so much better than him, because of course she will. It’s Marnie, and he’s always known that she’s amazing.

“If you still want me to, even after I botched the semi-finals.”

Giving her a tight squeeze, he assures her that she was amazing. She tells him that she wants to train harder, that she still wants to become the champion someday and really put her hometown on the map, but she’s decided that training as a gym leader might benefit her more, and gives her more guaranteed chances to evaluate the trainers, as well as the champion, though even she is starting to wonder if it will still be Leon after tomorrow’s finals.

Naturally, he couldn’t be happier to hear it, which only makes him want to take care of her even more tonight. Now, it’s not just a consolation for her loss, but a celebration for her decision to step into the role of gym leader, and though he’s sure that she desperately needs it after going without for so long, he  _ knows _ that he does. He’s been out of his mind since she left, sometimes just seconds away from calling to see if they could meet up, but always stopping himself at the last second. They both had their work to do, after all.

Tonight, he finally has his little sister all to himself again, and he gently undresses her, pleased with the familiarity of it all, even if they are both far from home. He undresses himself as well, and he lays her down so that he can climb on top of her, balancing on one hand with the other hand between her legs. She squirms at the slightest touch, her face flushed and showing him just how badly she really needs it.

Marnie is always so pretty when she starts to lose her composure.

As he fingers her, he leans down to kiss her. He missed this quite a bit as well, and it was hard not to at least kiss her goodbye when she left after her gym challenge- and, oh, he was so proud when he gave her that badge- and harder still not to kiss her as soon as she opened the door to her hotel room. Now, he gives in, and she moans into his mouth as he works his fingers inside of her. She’s already so wet, so pent-up being left to deal with this on her own for so long.

Secretly, he’s happy to begin training her to take over the gym, because that means they’ll have to spend quite a bit of time together, and hopefully make up for all the lost time.

Piers wants her so badly it hurts, he’s ached for this for too long, and still he takes his time to make sure Marnie is enjoying herself, because her pleasure is top priority. He  _ is _ her older brother, after all, but when he breaks the kiss, she looks up at him, cheeks flushed and gaze hazy, as she mumbles, “Get to it, already…”

He doesn’t need to be asked twice. Shifting their positions, he presses against her, and moans, low and far too needy before he pushes the tip of his cock into her. As he sinks into her, he isn’t able to cut off the deep moan, but she’s soon joining him, her own moan just a few steps above him, and this is far from the first time he’s caught himself thinking about their vocal harmony while he fucks her. Some habits are impossible to shake, he thinks.

Marnie lays beneath him, letting him take care of everything, losing herself in the familiarity and overwhelming ecstasy of letting her older brother fuck her. She’s grown so much in her brief time away from home, but some things are still the same, and she’s still just as snug and perfect, she’s still so beautiful and so very  _ Marnie _ , and he will never be able to love anyone as much as he loves her.

When he begins rhythmically thrusting down into her, she arches her back, raising her hips to meet his, and she’s able to match his pace easily. Together, they’re soon completely lost in their rhythm, until the rhythm itself is lost and they’re simply and frantically trying to get off. Her gasps and her whimpers are almost more than he can take, but he holds out only because he wants to get her there first, ever determined to put her needs before his own.

And his patience is rewarded as she tenses around him, her face screwing up in the most adorable, most alluring expression as she gives in to the pent-up lust she’s been carrying for her brother throughout her entire journey. Marnie bites her lip hard as she comes, until her small, pink lips part to allow another moan to slip past. She opens her eyes just a little bit, still heavy-lidded as she calls out to him.

“ _ Big bro _ ,” she moans, and he has no hope of holding himself back anymore.

Tonight, they’re not cautious and he comes inside of her with one last jerk of his hips, but he’ll worry about later. It’s nice to be able to do this completely unrestrained, to be able to give into what they’ve both wanted and had to go without for so long. It’s worth the risk, and he’ll make sure she doesn’t have to suffer any real consequences, so that she can focus on the road ahead.

Piers holds her while she falls asleep, so unbelievably proud of how far she’s come and how far she’s going to go. His little sister is absolutely amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
